


True Love

by takashi_shirogayne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Other, Some Swearing, honestly just why is thomas like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takashi_shirogayne/pseuds/takashi_shirogayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is really fuckin weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

“Uh… Thomas?” Angelica called out. “Is that you?”  
Thomas Jefferson turned around, not recognizing the faraway sounding voice that had called his name just a second ago. But after seeing that it was the oldest Schuyler sister, his face broke out into a warm smile. “Ah, Angelica! Peggy! I didn’t expect to see you two here. What’s up? Where’s Elizabeth? Is she feeling well?”  
“Hello, Thomas.” Peggy said blandly. “Why are you here?” she asked, ignoring his flurry of questions.  
Thomas’s smile darkened.  
“Peggy, be nice.”  
She smirked. “To him? No thank you.”  
Angelica sighed. “Eliza’s fine. And we’re out because her birthday is coming up soon, and we wanted to buy her something.”  
“How sweet of you.”  
“She’s our sister,” Peggy mumbled under her breath, causing Angelica to elbow her gently in the side.  
“Ignore her. Anyway, uh, I see you’ve gotten lunch already,” Angelica said, desperately trying to change the topic. “But why is it at the opposite end of your table? You do know you’re supposed to eat it, right?” she asked jokingly.  
Jefferson’s big smile returned. “Ah, so you’ve noticed my date,” he exclaimed, looking over at his mac and cheese, ignoring her other question. Everyone stayed silent for a few, awkward seconds; Peggy was the first to speak up.  
“What the fuck, man?” she whispered, speaking for both of the sisters. Angelica simply stood there, looking back and forth between the bowl and Thomas. When he finally looked up, he noticed Peggy’s disturbance and Angelica’s confusion.  
“You two look pale. Did something happen?”


End file.
